Jet Lag
by blinkanator
Summary: Chris can't sleep without Darren there.  Fluffy One Shot!  RPF


_I know its been a while since I posted anything on here, but I swear I'm still alive! I've been doing a fair bit of writing, and working, and putting stuff off so I could make sure it was perfect. Anyways, here's a little one shot I wrote a little while ago!_

* * *

><p>Chris was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He should probably be sleeping, seeing as he has to wake up in the morning and march his way back to the set.<p>

He knows that, but he's still wide awake.

He grabs his phone off the table, clearly giving up on sleep for the moment and counting out the hours on his hand. He stopped, debating the call before shaking his head and dialing the number he knew all too well. He waited patiently as the phone rang until he heard the greeting on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Darren!"

"CHRIS! I was just thinking about you! We just passed the zoo, and the tour guide guy said that they have a family of llamas in this zoo. I'm going back tomorrow, and I'm gonna take a shit ton of pictures."

"What time is it there?"

Chris could almost hear Darren looking at his watch. "Its...8:13am here...wait a second, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Chris sighed. "I can't sleep, you're not here hogging the bed."

Darren laughed. "You have to go to sleep. You have a bunch of people to wow with your brilliance in the morning."

"They won't be wow'd by my anything. I'm gonna be too tired to function."

Darren sighed. "Are you laying down?"

Chris laid down on the bed. "Now I am."

"Is the light off? You know you can't sleep with the light on."

Chris reached over and turned off the light. "The light is off."

"Good, now close your eyes."

Chris sighed. "Its not going to work! Talking to you on the phone isn't even close to having you here. You're warm, and cuddly."

Darren smiled. "I know, but if this is gonna work, there are going to be nights where we can't be together. What happens if you move to New York next year for some spin off with Lea and I'm stuck at home with everyone else?"

"I don't want to think about that, thank you very much."

"Okay, but you do need to sleep. Do you want me to sing to you?"

"When has your singing EVER put me to sleep? I'm fairly sure that your singing normally has the opposite affect on my body."

Darren laughed. "You have a point. Let me get a dictionary to read to you."

Chris laughed. "Just...I don't know. Tell me about...something."

Darren smiled. "Well, Joe finally got here today, and I picked him up from the airport, and then we saw the zoo and grabbed some food. Then he was exhausted, so we came back to the hotel, he checked in and went to bed, and I came back to my room and texted a few people before giving up and ordering a movie."

"What movie did you order?"

Darren smiled. "I ordered Oliver and Company, because I feel like this hyper puppy in this scary city."

Chris smiled. "That's adorable."

"Well, I try."

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, today we're gonna go over the set list and have our rehearsal. And I wasn't going to tell you this...but they're taking me shopping."

Chris sat up. "No."

Darren nodded. "For the show. Apparently I need new clothes."

Chris shook his head. "No, we agreed that shopping for you must be done by me."

"I know we agreed, but-"

"No buts. You are not going shopping without me. I'll try to get out to a store soon to buy you some stuff for Comic Con."

Darren smiled. "You're just worried that I'll buy something gorgeous and you won't be able to resist me."

Chris laughed. "Clearly that's my issue." He sighed. "I'm not falling asleep. I should just go get another diet coke and stay up talking to you, or writing, or shopping for you online."

Darren shook his head. "Count sheep."

"That doesn't work. I tried counting everything. Nothing works."

"Did you try counting Darrens? I count Chris-es when I can't sleep."

Chris laughed. "I said I tried everything."

"Have you tried some warm milk? Or some toast."

"If you were here, I'd hit you. I'm not Kurt."

"I know you're not Kurt! Although technically the warm milk thing was Finn..."

Chris laughed and reached for his laptop. He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, and if he was quiet, Darren wouldn't even hear him typing. He opened the computer and sat up on the bed.

Chris typed in his password slowly, careful not to make any noise. "So, when are you coming home?"

"6 days. I know it seems long, but once you start filming you might not even have time to call me."

Chris shook his head. "No, I'll still call. I might fall asleep on the phone, but I'll still call. When do you leave for Comic Con?"

"I've got a few days at home. Then there's the whole big Glee Live 3D promo stuff, and the screening and interview day. I wanted to talk to you about that!"

Chris nodded, slowly typing as he talked. "Talk."

"But you should sleep."

Chris smiled. "Honestly, I'm sitting up in bed with my laptop open and a few items of clothing in the shopping cart for you. There's no sleep to be had."

Darren considered that for a minute. He wanted to talk to Chris, but he knew that he needed sleep. But he also knew Chris, and that if he was tired, he'd tell Darren to shut up so he could sleep, and Chris wouldn't write tired, or shop tired.

"Alright! Remember that ring you bought me a few weeks ago?"

Chris smiled at the memory. He saw this ring when he was out shopping with Ashley while they were on tour, and it was perfect. Everything about it SCREAMED Darren, so he bought it. And then he'd given it to Darren as a "Teen Choice Awards Nomination ring" and then bribed the cast into lying to Darren.

Of course, Darren isn't an idiot and figured it out pretty quickly. He'd been scared to wear the ring at first, what if he dropped it? What if it got dirty?

"Of course I remember the ring."

"I'm gonna start wearing it. For the livestream."

Chris laughed. "The poor fangirls."

"And now what I really wanna run past you."

Chris dragged another pair of pants into the cart. "I'm still listening."

"I wanna start talking about the kiss. The Dublin kiss."

Chris paused for a second. "You- really?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah, I mean, why not? Everyone's dying to hear about it. And they don't know about the livestream yet, so as long as we aren't spotted together for a while, and don't tweet each other, it'll sneak up on them! They won't be expecting a thing!"

Chris laughed. "You should teach a course called "How to kill Fangirls 101." I guess you can talk about it all you want. I don't really care. Just don't say that I had bad breath or anything."

Darren laughed. "Like you've ever had bad breath. I've kissed you with morning breath and its still perfect."

Chris shook his head. "Far from perfect. Okay, so I've got 4 pairs of the jeans you like, a grey suit, a black suit and shirts and ties to match the suits, and 2 plaid button down shirts, and a hoodie."

"...How...?"

Chris laughed. "Its not hard to shop, Darren. You find what you want, select the size and click "add to cart". Not hard."

"We've only been on the phone for 15 minutes. And I'm choosing to believe you weren't on the computer the whole time."

"I wasn't, only for the past...8 minutes."

"8 minu- Wow. I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

Darren laughed. "Do you want my credit card info?"

Chris shook his head. "No, its not safe over the phone. People can hack these things. I'll just use mine and you can pay me back whenever."

Darren smiled. "Aww, that's cute. You think I'm good for the money!"

Chris laughed. "I'm placing the order now. I'm gonna have it sent to my house, and then I'll give it to Lauren when she comes to work on the set, and she can pass it on. That way, no one sees us together."

Darren smiled. "You're an evil genius and I love you."

"I love you too, now tell me more about killing the fangirls."

* * *

><p><em>After the little livestream they did (if you're not sure of the one I'm talking about, I suggest googling it or something. I'd put a link in here, but links don't work. Mark, Darren and Ashley just seemed out to kill the fangirls, or break the internet. And shopping cause shopping is fun.<em>


End file.
